Of Love And Hate
by Heiress Of Salazar Slytherin
Summary: Harry ist schwul und die Gryffindors haben ein Problem damit. Wird es ihm in Slytherin besser gehen? Draco/Harry Slash, kein Lemon
1. Of Love and Hate

**Harry** seufzte. Er sah aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Warum? Nur diese Frage ging ihm durch den Kopf. Harry war verliebt, was an sich kein Problem war. Das Problem war, dass er sich in seinen Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Eisprinz von Slytherin verliebt hatte. Draco Malfoy ließ nie Gefühle zu und schlief mit Mädchen zum reinen Vergnügen, nur um ihnen anschließend das Herz zu brechen. Draco fand es widerlich, wenn jemand schwul war und das hatte Harry schon zu spüren bekommen.

**Es** wurde Zeit für Zaubertränke, ein Fach, auf das Harry überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Voldemort war zwar besiegt, aber die Feindschaft der Häuser mit Slytherin bestand trotzdem noch. Und Harry saß auch noch neben Draco Malfoy und seinen hämischen Kommentaren, die jedes Mal die Narben aufrissen. Jedes Mal wollte Harry weg, er konnte es nicht verkraften, so fertig gemacht zu werden.

**Draco** hatte einen normalen Morgen. Er machte sich fertig, checkte, ob alles saß und ging dann mit Blaise zur großen Halle. Blaise erzählte als von Theodore Nott, mit dem er seit Kurzem zusammen war. Draco rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts und tat so, als würde er zuhören, während er am liebsten kotzen würde.

**Es** half seiner Laune auch nicht wirklich weiter, als Potter wie ein geprügelter Hund in die Halle kam, sich setzte, aber nichts aß. Draco beobachtete den jungen Gryffindor besorgt. Er war viel zu dünn und niemand schien sich darum zu kümmern.

**Draco** biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum interessierte es ihn das? Das war immerhin Harry Potter, sein Erzfeind, der auch noch schwul ist. Aber was konnte er denn dafür? Draco schob den Gedanken beiseite und begann zu frühstücken, während er weiter Potter beobachtete.

**Harry** spürte, wie sich ein Augenpaar in seinen Rücken bohrten, sah aber nicht hin. Es wäre bestimmt jemand, der ihn, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, böse anfunkelte. Das machten neuerdings alle.

**Vor** einer Woche hatte Harry Neville, Ron, Hermione, Seamus und Dean erzählt, dass er schwul war. Seitdem gingen sie alle auf Distanz. Sie meinten, Harry sei krank. Er müsste eine Frau heiraten und mit ihr Kinder kriegen. Doch allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Harry schlecht. Er wollte keine Frau. Er wollte nur Draco Malfoy.

**Allein** ging Harry in die Kerker. Die Slytherins waren schon da. Keiner schenkte Harry Beachtung, der sich abseits hinstellte und den kalten Steinboden starrte

**Draco** beobachtete verwundert, wie die anderen Gryffs kamen, sich aber so weit von Potter weg hinstellten, dass man meinen konnte, Potter hätte eine ansteckende Krankheit. Pansy war seinem Blick gefolgt und erblickte Potter, der auf den Boden starrte und sich niemand um ihn kümmerte. Pansy seufzte.

**Die** Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich. Alle traten ein. Draco setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz und wartete auf Potter, der, als er kam, seine Tasche von den Schultern streifte und sich kommentarlos setzte.

„**Na** du Schwuchtel.", begann Draco und sah Potter kalt an. Potter bemerkte das und zuckte. Draco konnte Schmerz in Harrys Augen sehen, tiefer Schmerz. Doch das war ihm egal. Sollte Potter doch in seinem Schmerz ersticken.

„**Ooooh**.", stichelte er weiter, „Ist Potty jetzt verletzt.". Draco sah, dass Potter mit seiner Fassung rang und beschloss, noch einen drauf zu setzen. Würde die kleine Schwuchtel leiden. Draco scherte das kein bisschen

„**Seit **wann bevorzugst du Ärsche?", fuhr Draco fort, ungeachtet Potters Gefühle.

**Harry **würde am liebsten raus rennen und heulen. Konnte Draco nicht einmal aufhören? Er wusste, dass es Draco egal war, was er, Harry, fühlte. Er hatte mitgekriegt, dass Draco bemerkt hatte, wie verletzt Harry war und hat trotzdem weiter gemacht.

„**Du **bist abartig, Potter.", fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort, hinterließ schmerzende Stiche in Harrys Herz, dass angesichts der vielen Wunden zu sterben drohte. Harry wusste, dass er kurz davor war, zu weinen, aber er konnte auch nicht abhauen, sonst würde Draco ihn auch noch als Feigling bezeichnen.

„**Mr** Potter.", unterbrach Snapes beißende Stimme Harrys Leiden, „Was kommt in den Trank des Lebenden Toten?". Harry überlegte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Also sagte er auch nichts. Er merkte, dass Draco ein gehässiges Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich.

„**Fünf** Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", sagte Snape und schon spürte Harry, wie sich die Blicke der anderen Gryffindors förmlich in ihn bohrten.

**Snape** war verwundert. Natürlich nicht darüber, dass Potter die Antwort nicht wusste. Das war normal. Aber darüber, wie seine Mitschüler aus Gryffindor an. Sie alle schickten Potter Todesblicke, der sein Bestes tat, diese nicht zu beachten. Allerdings erkannte Snape Verzweiflung in dem Blick des Jungen. Snape machte sich Sorgen. Er mochte Potter nicht sehr, aber es war weder fair noch loyal, wie die anderen Gryffindors mit Potter umgingen.

**Überrascht** bemerkte Snape, dass die Slytherins nun den Gryffindors Todesblicke schickten und Pansy Parkinson schrie: „Lasst ihn in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal! Er hat euch gerettet, uns alle, genauer gesagt und das ist der Dank?". Snape kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Potters Haus stellte sich gegen ihn und sein Haus, die Slytherins, Potters Feinde, hielten auf einmal zu ihm.

**Draco** hatte die Reaktion der Gryffindors beobachtet und, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, zum ersten Mal Mitleid mit Harry. Trotzdem verteidigte er ihn, indem er den Gryffs Todesblicke schickte. Der Rest seines Hauses schloss sich ihm an. Loyalität war die erste Regel im Kodex. Das galt zwar eigentlich nur für Schüler, die in Slytherin waren, trotzdem konnte man natürlich auch Schüler aus anderen Häusern verteidigen.

„**Lasst** ihn in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal! Er hat euch alle gerettet, uns alle, genauer gesagt und das ist der Dank?". Snape sah sehr geschockt aus. Kein Wunder. Potters Freunde griffen ihn an und seine Feinde verteidigten ihn. Slytherins hassten Gryffindor zwar, hassten es aber auch, wenn jemand unfair behandelt wurde.

„**50** Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen des Diskriminierens ihrer eigenen Kameraden.", sagte Snape. Die Gryffs funkelten ihn. „Und 50 Punkte nach Slytherin, weil sie sich so für Mr Potter eingesetzt haben.", fuhr Snape fort, „Gryffindor. Ich erwarte von ihnen einen 5 Fuß langen Aufsatz über den Trank der Lebenden Toten. Mr Potter und die Slytherins, ihr bekommt nichts auf. Geht jetzt.".

**Draco** war überrascht, dass Snape sie schon gehen ließ. „Potter.", begann Blaise zaghaft. Potter sah ihn an. „Setz dich zum Mittagessen doch zu uns.", schlug er vor. „Ja.", stimmte Millicent ihm zu, „Dann werden wir verhindern, dass die Gryffs dich fertig machen.". Den letzten Part knurrte sie. Harry nickte fröhlich, sah aber trotzdem noch misstrauisch aus. „Gut.", sagte Pansy, „Was hast du jetzt?". Potter erwiderte: „Kräuterkunde. Wer hat das auch gleich?". „Pansy, Blaise und Milli.", entgegnete Theodore, „Theodore Nott. Nenn mich Theo.". Harry nickte.

**Dumbledore** war in seinem Büro und seufzte. Warum war das Leben so schwer? Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, wie schwierig Harry es bei den Gryffindors hatte. Dem Schulleiter fiel nur eine Lösung ein. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als es klopfte. „Herein.", sagte er. Snape betrat den Raum.

„**Severus**, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich. „Es geht um Potter.", knurrte dieser. „Er hat es nicht leicht.", sagte Dumbledore. „Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.", murmelte Snape, „Vorhin in Zaubertränke hat er eine Antwort nicht gewusst und habe ihm wie üblich fünf Punkte abgezogen. Dann haben ihn in die Gryffindors allesamt angefunkelt und meine Schüler, die Slytherins, haben ihn am Ende verteidigt. Was zur Hölle ist bei den Gryffindors vorgefallen?".

**Dumbledore** erwiderte: „Sie kommen nicht damit klar, dass Harry schwul ist.". „Wie intolerant ist das denn?", regte Snape sich auf, „Hören sie zu, Albus, lassen sie sich was einfallen.". „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich schon eine Idee.", sagte der Schulleiter, „Harry könnte das Haus wechseln.". „Dann sorgen sie dafür.", verlangte Snape. „Harry muss vorher einverstanden sein, Severus.", seufzte der Schulleiter.

**In** Kräuterkunde waren von Gryffindor Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas da. Von den Ravenclaws waren Padma Patil, Su Li, Morag McDougal und Anthony Goldstein anwesend. Von den Hufflepuffs waren Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley anwesend.

**Blaise**, Pansy und Millicent sahen Harry inzwischen wie einen Slytherin an und wollten ihm, gemeinsam mit Draco, Theo, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle ein paar Sachen über ihr Haus erzählen. Darauf freute sich Harry. Trotzdem hatte Harry immer noch die Angst, dass die Slyths ihn nur ausnutzten. Aber den Gedanken schob er beiseite.

**Ron** beobachtete Potter. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein, auf einmal mit den Schlangen rumzuhängen? Aber ihm konnte es nur recht sein, dann ließ Potter ihn in Ruhe. Potter nervte ihn. Der Typ dachte auch, er sei was Besseres. Ron war sich sicher, dass Harry nicht wirklich schwul war, sondern es nur spielte, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber diesen Plan würde Ron ihn durchkreuzen.

**Potter **hatte es nicht verdient, berühmt zu sein. Er war nur ein arrogantes Arschloch, der alles tat, um im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Dafür spielte er immer die alte Leier, von wegen, er hasse es, so berühmt zu sein, und wie sehr im seine Eltern fehlen, bla bla bla. Dieses Gemeckere nervte Ron schon seit langer Zeit, nur hatte er es nicht zugegeben

**Kräuterkunde** war zu Ende. Professor Sprout beobachtete besorgt, wie Harry sich von den anderen Gryffindors distanzierte und denen das offensichtlich egal war. Stattdessen hing Harry mit einem Haufen Slytherins rum, einer Tatsache, die nicht nur sie stutzig machte. Was zur Hölle war da vorgefallen? Sie würde mit Minerva darüber sprechen. Das war definitiv nicht normal.

**Es** war Zeit zum Mittagessen. In der Eingangshalle trafen Harry, Millicent, Blaise und Pansy auf Draco, Theo, Vince und Greg. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle. Alle, außer Snape, Dumbledore und einige Gryffindors rissen die Augen auf. Immerhin begab sich ein Gryffindor freiwillig in die Hände der Schlangen, und das war ungewöhnlich.

**Nach** dem Mittagessen, wo Harry und die anderen Slytherins ununterbrochen angestarrt wurden, gingen sie in die Kerker in ein Klassenzimmer. Sie durften Harry nicht den Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen. Das würde gegen den Kodex verstoßen und man hätte nicht mehr den Schutz und das wäre fatal. Slytherins lassen ihre Wut gerne auf widerlichste Weise aus. Das war eine Sache, die der Kodex verhinderte.

**Harry **war erstaunt. Slytherin war gar nicht so schlimm. Harry wusste nun von den Kodex, den Charaktereigenschaften der Slytherins, ihren Gewohnheiten...

**Harry** wurde traurig, als der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte. Er wollte bei den Slyths bleiben. Schließlich beschloss Pansy, bei Harry zu schlafen, denn dieser schlief im Raum der Wünsche und Pansy wollte ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Harry willigte ein. Er wollte nicht allein sein. Das konnte er nicht.

**Draco** sah Potter betrübt nach. Wie konnte jemand nur so gemein zu dem Goldjungen sein? Zugegeben, Draco, war nicht viel besser, als er Potter ärgerte, aber zumindest wusste er, wann er aufhören. Naja, aber manchmal übertrieb er es trotzdem. Und trotz alldem würde er nie seine Freunde wegen was auch immer. Draco hatte die Gryffs zwar nie beobachtet, trotzdem kannte er sie. Gryffs waren intolerant, lebten traditionell.

**In **ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte Potter mit seinem Haus einige Schwierigkeiten, weil er nachts außerhalb des Bettes erwischt wurde und mit dem Nichtsnutz Longbottom und dem Schlammblut 150 Punkte verlor. Sie gewannen nur, weil Dumbledore ihnen für ihre 'herausragenden Taten' insgesamt 160 Punkte gab, und die Gryffs die Slyths so überholten. Die Slytherins haben das gehasst, mussten aber zugeben, dass Potter wirkliches Beachtliches geleistet hatte.

**Draco** fragte sie immer mehr, warum sie Potter so weh taten. War es ihnen egal, wie er litt? Draco hasste die Gryffindors immer mehr. Aber jetzt mussten sie sich erstmal um Harry kümmern, damit er wieder glücklich wird.

**Erst** jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es ihm völlig egal war, dass Potter schwul war und er nur wollte, dass Potter glücklich ist. Ja, dafür würde er sorgen. Aber vorher wollte er sich entschuldigen für sein Verhalten. Er sah ein, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat und würde auch die Konsequenzen akzeptieren.

**Der** nächste Morgen war angebrochen. Müde schlug Harry die Augen auf. Als erstes bekam er einen Schrecken, denn der Raum, in dem er sich befand, sah aus wie der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann fiel ihm ein, was gestern los war.

**Da** hörte er auch schon, wie jemand „Guten Morgen, Harry.", sagte. Es war Pansy Parkinson. Harry reagierte nicht darauf. Er wollte noch schlafen. Pansy sah es kommen, denn sie lachte: „Nichts da, Harry. Merlin, Draco ist genauso schlimm.". Allein bei der Erwähnung des Namens lief Harry ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.

„**Harry** James Potter!", schrie Pansy plötzlich und Harry zuckte zusammen, „Entweder du stehst jetzt auf, oder ich werde den Aquamenti benutzen müssen!". Harry grummelte nur. „Wie du willst, Harry.", sagte Pansy, „Aquamenti!". Ein Strahl kaltes Wasser schoss auf Harry zu. Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang Harry aus dem Bett.

**Pansy** lachte und Harry funkelte sie wütend an. „Sorry Harry.", lachte sie. Als Harry sich umgezogen hatte, sagte Pansy: „Warum sind die anderen Gryffs so zu dir?". „Weil ich schwul bin.", murmelte Harry. „Und? Das ist normal. Wir haben in Slytherin einige schwule Jungs und, weil Slytherins nun mal am Ehesten an sich denken, machen sie gerne mal im Gemeinschaftsraum rum. Die Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler hauen dann immer ab, die restlichen Jahrgänge haben sich daran gewöhnt.", erzählte Pansy.

„**Also** hast du nichts dagegen?", fragte Harry. „Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Pansy, „Bist du eigentlich verliebt.". Harry sagte nichts. „Komm schon Harry, ich schweige auch darüber. Bitte.", bettelte Pansy. „Draco.", murmelte Harry. Pansy weitete die Augen, sagte aber lediglich: „Okay..."

**Draco** erreichte die große Halle. Er setzte sich neben Millicent Bulstrode, als Potter und Pansy die Halle betraten. Beide setzten sich zwischen Milli und Draco. Das Frühstück verlief relativ ereignislos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Harry einen Brief bekam. Dort stand:

_Harry,_

_komm bitte nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro_

_A. Dumbledore_

_PS: Wer war nochmal der Gründer des Hauses Slytherin?_

**Draco** starrte den Brief verwirrt an. War Dumbledore senil oder warum wusste er nicht, wer der Gründer Slytherins ist? Potter schien Dracos Verwirrung bemerkt zu haben und sagte: „Das ist ein Hinweis auf das Passwort. Er schreibt nicht, das Passwort ist so und so. Er schreibt so hin. In einem Brief stand als Wink, dass er Zischende Säuredrops mag.". Draco nickte.

**Potter** stand auf. „Ich komme mit.", beschloss Draco, „Ich wollte nochmal mit dir reden.". Alle sahen Potter an. Schließlich nickte er. Draco lächelte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„**Es** tut mir Leid.", sagte Draco. Potter sah ihn an. „Wie ich dich behandelt habe, war nicht richtig. Ich habe dich genauso behandelt, wie Wiesel und der Rest.", sagte Draco. „Schon okay, Malfoy.", entgegnete Potter. „Danke, Potter. Und bitte nenne mich Draco.", bat Draco. „Nur wenn du mich Harry nennst.", antwortete der Goldjunge. „Klar Po...Harry.", sagte Draco.

**Sie** erreichten den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro. „Salazar Slytherin.", nannte Harry das Passwort. Der Eingang öffnete sich und gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro.

„**Guten** Tag, Harry, Mr Malfoy.", begrüßte der Schulleiter die beiden Besucher, „Setzen Sie sich doch.". Harry und Draco sahen sich kurz an, dann setzten sie sich. „Harry, ich weiß, dass du Probleme mit den anderen Gryffindors hast.", fing Dumbledore vorsichtig an. Harrys Blick versteinerte sich und Draco sah ihn an. Schließlich nickte Harry leicht. „Ich wollte dir den Vorschlag machen, das Haus zu wechseln.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Harry weitete die Augen. „Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte Dumbledore. Harry nickte glücklich. Er strahlte nun mit der Sonne um die Wette. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber es machte ihn glücklich, dass Harry wieder so glücklich war. „In Ordnung.", sagte Dumbledore, „Beim Abendessen werden sie erneut den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Sie können gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch.".

**Harry** war glücklich. Er konnte das Haus wechseln. Er wusste schon, dass er in Slytherin landen würde. Draco, Milli, Vince, Greg, Blaise, Theo und Pansy freuten sich über Harrys Gute Laune.

**Es** war Abend. Die Slytherins und Harry betraten die große Halle. Harry setzte sich wie immer zu den Slytherins. Die anderen Slyths hatten sich inzwischen dran gewöhnt, dass Harry bei ihnen am Tisch saß. Bevor es Essen gab, erhob sich Dumbledore: „Bevor es Essen gibt, wird Mr. Harry Potter das Haus wechseln.". Harry erhob sich langsam vom Tisch der Slytherins und ging nach vorne. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und McGonagall zog ihm den Hut auf

_Hmm...Du hast viel gelitten. Ich wusste, warum ich dich nach Slytherin schicken wollte. Dort findest du wahre Freunde. Also willkommen in SLYTHERIN!_

**Das** letzte Wort brüllte der Hut. Die Slytherins klatschten wie wild, als Harry zu ihnen ging und sich neben Draco setzte, der freiwillig Platz machte.

**Harry** war nun seit zwei Wochen in Slytherin und Sucher von Slytherin. Draco hatte seinen Posten abgegeben und spielte nun als Jäger. Harry war ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Draco und Harry teilten sich ein Zimmer, eine Tatsache, die die anderen Slytherins überraschte. Draco hasste es nämlich eigentlich, sein Zimmer zu teilen.

**Heute** Abend würde eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum stattfinden für die Viert- bis Siebtklässler. Um 19.00 Uhr würde es los gehen und kein Slytherin wollte sich verspäten.

**Als** endlich alle da waren, wollte Shane Sanchez, ein Fünftklässler, Flaschendrehen spielen. Der Rest stimmte zu, und so wurde die Flasche gedreht. Sie zeigte auf Draco Malfoy. „Pflicht.", murmelte der Eisprinz. Shane grinste und Draco seufzte. „Du musst Harry küssen.", verlangte er. Draco und Harry weiteten die Augen. Trotzdem beugte Draco sich vor und küsste Harry sanft.

**Harry** war überrumpelt. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco, der Harry sanft zu Boden drückte. Draco öffnete leicht seinen Mund und stupste sanft gegen Harrys Lippen, der keuchte. Harry merkte, wie Draco in den Kuss hinein grinste und beschloss, seine Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken. Draco erzitterte, wusste aber nicht warum. Noch nie hatte jemand das mit ihm mit einer einzigen Berührung angestellt. Beide Jungen wollten, dass dieser Kuss nie mehr endet. Pansys Räuspern holte sie in die Realität zurück. Harry und Draco wurden rot, während der Rest wissend grinste.

**„Blaise.",** sagte Draco. „Pflicht.", erwiderte dieser. „Du musst Feuerwhisky aus Daphnes Bauchnabel lecken.", sagte Draco und grinste dreckig. Theo, Daphne und Blaise funkelten ihn an. Es war bekannt, dass Daphne lesbisch war.

**Mit** einem Knurren zog Daphne schließlich ihr schwarzes Top aus und zeigte ihren schönen Oberkörper. Harry bemerkte, dass Pansy sie anstarrte und kurz davor zu sabbern. Nun war es an Harry, wissend zu grinsen. Pansy machte eine Flasche Whisky auf und schüttete vorsichtig etwas in Daphnes Bauchnabel. Blaise, leicht grün im Gesicht, schleckte schnell den Whisky aus Daphnes Bauchnabel, darauf bedacht, so wenig Körper- bzw. Zungenkontakt wie möglich zu haben. Als er fertig war, sagte er: „Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht.". „Pflicht.", erwiderte dieser. Draco erahnte Böses, zeigte aber keine Regung.

**Blaise** überlegte. Schließlich sagte er: „Du musst für den Rest des Spiels auf Dracos Schoß sitzen.". „Was?", schrien Harry und Draco, während der Rest in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Harry funkelte Blaise an, bevor er aufstand und sich auf Dracos Schoß setzte. Draco rang mit seiner Fassung, legte aber seine Arme um den Jüngeren. Harry rang ebenfalls mit seiner Fassung. Am liebsten würde er Draco verführen, jetzt sofort. Die Lust machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„**Theo.",** sagte Harry. „War ja klar.", murrte Angesprochener. „Pflicht.", sagte er. „Du musst dich den Rest des Spiels jeden Satz mit 'im Bett' beenden.", sagte Harry. „Okay im Bett.", sagte Theo, „Maggie im Bett. Wahrheit oder Pflicht im Bett.". „Pflicht.", sagte Maggie Rivera, eine Fünftklässlerin. „Du musst mit Shane 5 Minuten im Schrank verbringen und Stress abbauen im Bett.", sagte Theo, während Maggie und Shane rot wurden. Es ging schon seit langem das Gerücht um, das beide aufeinander standen.

**Sie** hörten Schreie purer Lust. Sie stammten von Maggie und Shane, die Stress abbauten. Die anderen grinsten in sich hinein. Draco hatte inzwischen angefangen, Harry über den Rücken zu streicheln, der das mit einem Keuchen quittierte.

**Maggie** und Shane kamen zurück, das Haar verwuschelt und die Wangen gerötet. „Draco.", sagte Maggie, „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?". „Wahrheit.", sagte der blonde Schönling. „Wer ist hier der oder die heißeste im Raum?", fragte Maggie. „Ich wette die Person, die auf seinem Schoß sitzt im Bett.", wisperte Theo Blaise zu. „Und Harry sieht das bestimmt andersrum. Hast du das Keuchen gehört, als Draco ihn über den Rücken gestrichen hat, oder wie der Kuss beide angetörnt hat?", flüsterte Blaise.

**Draco,** rot im Gesicht, murmelte: „Harry.". Harry wurde nun auch rot im Gesicht. „Pansy.", sagte er. „Pflicht.", sagte diese. „Du musst Daphne küssen, 30 Sekunden lang.", erwiderte der Malfoy-Erbe. Pansy, rot im Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsste Daphne, die den Kuss sofort erwiderte. Pansys Hände glitten über Daphnes Top und erkundeten deren Körper.

**Nach **30 Sekunden lösten sich beide, sahen sich aber noch an. Außerdem strahlten beide um die Wette. Es wurde noch einer schöner Abend...

**Sein** Kopf dröhnte. Harry Potter befürchtete, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment platzen könnte. Trotzdem schlug er die Augen auf und bereute es sofort. Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und schnell schloss er die Augen.

**Erst** jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass jemand neben ihm lag. Harry blinzelte kurz und drehte sich dann vorsichtig zu der Person. Er riss die Augen. Die Person war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. „Oh Shit.", flüsterte Harry, hatte aber trotzdem nicht das Bedürfnis aufzustehen. Stattdessen schloss er wieder die Augen und begab sich erneut in Morpheus Arme.

**Vince** erwachte. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Vince war erst nach sehr viel Alkohol betrunken und gestern hatte er nicht so viel getrunken. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon 11.45 Uhr. Er beschloss, sich fertig zu machen und anschließend den Rest zu wecken.

**Als** erstes weckte er Daphne und Pansy, die eingerollt in Daphnes Bett lagen. Greg schlief allein. Milli ebenfalls. Es überraschte ihn nicht sehr, Blaise und Theo nackt in einem Bett vorzufinden. „Ich will Draco und Harry wecken.", sagte Pansy und ging zum Zimmer der Beiden. Vince folgte der Brünetten.

**Pansy** öffnete leise die Tür, zog eine Kamera hervor und fotografierte die Szene vor ihr. Draco und Harry lagen nebeneinander im Bett und das offensichtlich nackt. „Ich wusste es.", flüsterte Pansy, „Aber jetzt wecken wir sie erstmal.".

„**Aufstehen!",** schrie Pansy. Beide Jungs grummelten nur und drehten sich um. Dann bemerkte Draco, dass Harry und er in seinem Bett lagen.

**Harry** hatte einen schrecklichen Morgen. Und das lag nicht an dem Kater. Dagegen hatte er schon einen Trank eingenommen. Es lag vielmehr an seinem Zimmergenossen Draco Malfoy. Dieser machte nämlich Harry dafür verantwortlich, dass beide miteinander geschlafen haben.

**Es** half auch nichts, als Vince erzählte, dass Draco Harry zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat oder das er Harry ins Zimmer schob. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry ihn verhext hatte, auch wenn das natürlich nicht stimmte. Da war er wieder: Dieser unendliche tiefe Schmerz.

**Harry** lief durch die Korridore. Im Moment wollte er nur allein sein und nachdenken. Er ging durch einen der abgelegenen Korridore.

„**Incarcerus.",** flüsterte Ron und zielte auf Harry. Dieser war nun gefesselt, auch wenn er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Glücklich traten Ron, Dean und Seamus hervor. „Na du Schwuchtel.", sagte Ron kalt und schlug Harry in den Magen, konnte sich aber auch nicht wehren. Dean und Seamus schlossen sich nun Ron an und prügelten auf Harry ein, dessen innere Wunden im Moment größer waren, wie die äußeren. „Geht schon mal vor.", sagte Ron. Dean und Seamus gingen.

„**Sectumsempra.",** sagte Ron und zielte auf Harry. Dann haute auch er ab.

**Draco** machte sich Sorgen. Harry war nun schon seit drei Stunden verschwunden. Die Schuldgefühle nagten am ihn. Draco ging in sein Zimmer, dass er sich mit Harry teilte und holte die Marauders Map hervor. Harry hatte ihm die Karte gezeigt, als Draco ihn fragte, woher er so viele Geheimgänge kannte.

„**Ich** schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", sagte Draco. Er suchte die Karte ab und fand Harry in einem abgelegenem Korridor. Draco war beunruhigt. Denn im selben Korridor waren Weasley, Thomas und Finnigan.

„**Scheiße!",** flüsterte der junge Malfoy, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ging und sich beeilte, weil er wusste nicht, wie das Treffen ausgehen würde. Als Draco den Korridor betrat, musste er um seine Fassung ringen.

**Harry** war da, kalkweiß im Gesicht. Er war gefesselt, doch das weiße Seil, war größtenteils blutdurchtränkt. Außerdem sah er diverse blaue Flecke und viele Wunden. Draco wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, sonst würde Harry es nicht schaffen. Er trug Harry vorsichtig, aber schnell zum Krankenflügel.

**Im** Krankenflügel war außer Madam Pomfrey auch noch Severus Snape. Beide sahen auf, als Draco hineinkam. Er sagte nur einen Satz: „Helfen sie ihm.". Trotzdem konnte man die Verzweiflung heraus hören. Draco legte Harry vorsichtig in das nächste Bett. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape seinen Schüler. „Ich habe ihn so gefunden, aber vermutlich haben Weasley, Finnigan und Thomas ihn angegriffen.", sagte Draco. „Und woher wissen sie das?", fragte Snape. Draco zog die Marauders Map hervor. Snape verstand. **„Sie** können nun gehen.", sagte Snape, nach dem Draco einen Beruhigungstrank bekam.

**Es **war Zeit für das Abendessen. Draco ging in die große Halle und war nicht ansprechbar. Seine Freunde machten sich Sorgen, weil sie vermuteten, dass es etwas mit Harry zu tun haben könnte. Die Nachricht von Harrys Zusammentreffen mit den Gryffs verbreitete sich recht langsam. Nach dem seine Freunde das erfahren haben, war ihn auch nicht zu Essen zumute. Ganz Slytherin schien in einem Schockzustand. Es war selten, dass jemand nach einem Kampf so zugerichtet worden war, noch das seine ehemaligen Freunde ihm das angetan haben. Das würde einem Slytherin nie einem Freund oder ehemaligen Freund antun. Die Slyths waren loyal und brachen nie ihre Versprechen. Vertrauen fanden sie am Wichtigsten.

**Die **Lehrer wussten nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Einerseits fanden sie es gut, dass die Slytherins so einen guten Zusammenhalt hatten, andererseits wäre es besser, wenn die Slyths trotzdem aßen. Die Schüler der anderen Häuser waren erstaunt, dass die Slytherins nichts aßen und in einer Art Schockzustand waren. Die anderen Schüler dachten, es wäre den Schlangen egal.

**Nach** dem Abendessen gingen Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Vince, Greg, Milli und Draco in den Krankenflügel. Dort erfuhren sie, dass Harry aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen ins St. Mungo verlegt wurde.

„**Ich** bin enttäuscht von ihnen 3.", sagte Dumbledore erbost zu Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan. Ron erwiderte kalt: „Diese Schwuchtel hat das verdient.". „Mr Weasley, sie sollten froh sein, dass sie keinen Schulverweis kriegen.", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst, „Sie werden für den Rest der Jahres bei Professor Snape nachsitzen.". „Warum denn bei Snape?", fragte Ron. „Professor Snape, Mr Weasley!", erwiderte Dumbledore, „Und zu ihrer Frage. Weil sie Mr. Potter beinahe getötet haben!"

**Schmerz** durchzog seinen Körper. Es brannte wie Feuer. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Er schaute sich um. Er lag in einem weißen Bett und ihn umgaben pfirsichfarbene Wände.

„**Ah,** Sie sind wach.", sagte jemand. Es war eine Frau, Mitte 30. Sie hatte blaue Augen, schmale Lippen und braune Haare, die in einem Pferdeschwanz gebündelt waren, mit einigen Huppeln. „Sie werden morgen nach Hogwarts verlegt. Ihre Wunden sind zwar ein wenig geheilt, aber es dauert noch eine Weile, bis sie komplett sind.". Harry nickte. Er wollte wieder nach Hogwarts, hatte andererseits aber auch Angst, wegen Draco. Würde er ihn immer noch so kalt behandeln?

**Draco** Malfoy ging es mies. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Nur wegen ihm war Harry allein unterwegs. Und außerdem war er besorgt. Wann würde Harry aufwachen? Er ging täglich zum Krankenflügel und fragte nach neuen Infos. Er hatte sich inzwischen eingestanden, dass er sich in den Schwarzhaarigen verliebt hatte.

**Doch** heute war etwas anders. Heute musste er nicht fragen. Er sah den verletzten Potter und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. „Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig. Angesprochener sah ihn an und erwiderte: „Draco.". Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich Harry sanft über die Stirn, der das mit einem seufzen quittierte.

„**Es** tut mir Leid.", sagte Draco, „Ich hätte dir nicht die Schuld geben dürfen für das, was nach der Party passiert ist. Ich schätze, ich habe mich vor meinen Gefühlen versteckt. Denn Harry, ich liebe dich.". Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Er war zu erstaunt. Stattdessen küsste er Slytherins Eisprinzen und zog ihn sachte hinunter. Als er seine Stimme fand, antwortete Harry: „Ich liebe dich auch."


	2. Very important!

Very important!

.ne t is about to delete lots of stories which contains

violence

songs

sex scenes

The list goes on. To prevent that, a petition was started. Sign in and rescue thousands of fanfictions!

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
